


NAOYU: Something Between Them

by Porcupixel



Category: Wave!! (Anime)
Genre: Cosplay, Developing Friendships, I absolutely suck at titles and summary, M/M, NaoYu, Wave!! - Freeform, subtle gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcupixel/pseuds/Porcupixel
Summary: Under the intense sun shining over Shonan, can something blossom between friends?
Relationships: Kido Naoya/Matsukaze Yuta
Kudos: 5





	NAOYU: Something Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for picking up my work! Just something casual I dedicate to my friend~ Hope you're happy, nerd <3

Another summer day in Shonan had just begun, and it was sweltering. None of the boys dared to go outside, not even Kosuke. They sat in the boarding house common room, either devotedly fanning themselves or sitting in front of the electric fan.

“I can’t take this anymore,” Masaki groused as he flexed his arm, tired from fanning himself. “It’s super hot in here!”

Slouching poorly on the floor was Naoya, who was using two Miruru hand fans at the same time. He muttered, “How about you try going outside for some fresh air? Maybe the humidity’s gone down from earlier.”

A newfound determination flashed in Masaki’s eyes. He exclaimed, “Great idea, Naoya! I’ll do that!” Then, he leaped off the couch and headed outside, hurrying like a child who heard the jingle of an ice cream truck while Yuta’s warning fell on deaf ears. The brunet sighed, slumping back on the wooden dining chair.

“I’ve been monitoring the live weather reports since this morning… I doubt it’ll get any less warm until this afternoon.” Yuta glanced once more on his phone as if hoping he’d be proven wrong right there and then. Finally, he put his phone down in defeat with an exasperated sigh.

Kosuke emerged from the hallway with Hammer in his arms. He wore a very worried expression while cradling the tired-looking, little canine. “At this rate, Hammer’s gonna overheat. I’ve already bathed her this morning, but she’s panting like crazy again.”

The front door creaked open and Masaki excitedly rushed in. Everyone in the room looked at him curiously.

“Yuta, some of our classmates were walking by! They said Misaki Diner’s serving shaved ice all day!”

Naoya’s face instantly lit up. “That’s the diner that’s partnering with Miruru, right?”

Smiling, Yuta nodded. He knew exactly where this was headed. “How about we all go there? Eating shaved ice is ideal during hot weather conditions.” He turned to his best friend, “Hammer can come with us, too. Dogs can consume ice to cool down as long as they’re not flavored.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kosuke chimed approvingly, accompanied by a happy bark from Hammer.

Roughly five minutes later, everyone was out of the house and on their way to the diner. They decided to use umbrellas for protection from the harsh rays of the sun, but there were only two they could use, Yuta’s and Naoya’s. Kosuke was yet to buy a replacement after he broke his, while Masaki had accidentally left his at school. Huddled under Yuta’s were Masaki, Kosuke, and Hammer, while behind them followed Naoya and Yuta.

Naoya was affectionately playing with the Miruru keychain on his aptly-themed Miruru umbrella as if oblivious to Yuta who was holding the apparel. Weirdly, at least to him, Yuta found this kind of… cute?

The brunet hummed in an attempt to break the awkward silence between them. He managed to get Naoya’s attention, the snow-haired boy looking up at him with expectant eyes.

“Naoya, didn’t we first meet you at Misaki Diner?”

The other nodded. “You gave me your Miruru coasters,” he replied wistfully, “Ah, I thought I was never gonna have them!”

Yuta chuckled. He vividly remembered that day, oddly so. Neither he nor Kosuke even knew who Miruru was, and a strangely aggravated boy with white hair had called them out for leaving the unique coasters behind. The stranger obviously wanted them, and the friends both weren’t bothered with it, so they agreed to give it to the boy. 

On the same day, they had another run-in with Naoya. At the same place, too.

“Did you keep the coasters,” Yuta asked innocently.

“Of course,” Naoya exclaimed, “I kept the art cards you and Kosuke won, too! I’d never lose anything I have of Miruru… Ever!”

Upon meeting him again the next day, this time while surfing, Yuta was quick to make a mental note of Naoya’s obsession over Miruru along with his name. He concluded that it was pretty harmless, but Naoya was clearly very devoted to the character.

The rest of the way was pretty uneventful, but the four boys were pretty hungry by the time they arrived at the diner. Luckily, there was still a vacant table that was perfect for them. While they put their orders in, Naoya was strangely fixated on a sign by the cash register.

“Cosplay contest… Win a large bowl of shaved ice… For free! And, it’s a Miruru cosplay,” Masaki said, reading what the sign said. Instantly, he turned to the Miruru expert of the group. The latter seemed to know what was running through Masaki’s mind.

Naoya waved his hands dismissively and stammered, “I’m not going to change into Miruru’s outfit for shaved ice, Masaki!”

“But, Naoya! It’s a huge bowl of it! For free! And, it’s Miruru!”

“I think you’d pull it off,” Kosuke commented without prompt.

Naoya looked exasperatedly at the two. Seeking an ally in this argument, Naoya turned to Yuta, who was oddly silent. What had rendered the brunet speechless at such a crucial time?

It was the thought of Naoya in a Miruru outfit.

The idea was conceived in his mind a second before Masaki had implied it, and he could _not_ get it out of his head. It took him a heavy tap on the shoulder for him to snap out of the daze.

“Hey, Yuta. Are you okay,” Kosuke asked worriedly, “You’re not getting a heat stroke are you?”

His cheeks were undoubtedly warmer than usual, but it wasn’t because he was getting a heat stroke. Yuta was not about to admit the reason behind his flushed cheeks, though. Meanwhile, Masaki and Naoya were still bickering, but it looked like Masaki wasn’t getting anywhere with the other.

Yuta had to quickly, subtly straighten himself up. “Technically speaking, your chances at winning the contest depends on what and how they will judge you. On looks alone,” he felt a lump in his throat, which he swallowed back with great reluctance, “I’d say you have a 50/50 chance. However, if among the judging criteria is character portrayal, which is sometimes crucial in cosplay contests, you certainly have a significant advantage over any opponent.”

Masaki nodded approvingly. “What Yuta said! You could totally win the contest, Naoya!”

“And, get us the free shaved ice,” Kosuke added.

Naoya sat back in his seat, squirming in defeat. It was three on one. Regardless of the mismatch, it seemed that he didn’t really want to participate in the contest. Yuta was quick to notice this, of course. He sighed. “If Naoya doesn’t want to compete,” he asserted, “Then, let’s let him be. Besides, we can pay for our shaved ice anyway.” The boys quickly apologized to Naoya.

He gave Naoya an apologetic smile. Surprisingly, Naoya smiled back, albeit a small one. Yuta would swear that his heart skipped a beat, but that would be factually wrong and it would be better to say that his heart began beating faster–

A few minutes later, they finally got their orders. Blueberry-flavored shaved ice for Masaki, Strawberry for Kosuke, Watermelon for both Naoya and Yuta, and iced water for Hammer to drink. The bickering was long-forgotten and they were all relishing in the coolness of the icy treats.

Until Naoya slammed his hands on the table.

A startled Masaki asked, “Something wrong? You’re not still mad at us for earlier…”

“It’s not that…” Naoya grumbled, head down facing the floor.

Yuta’s observant eyes immediately searched for anything that could have made Naoya upset. It took him a few minutes to stumble upon it. He was sure that he had arrived at a logical answer.

A young girl wearing a Miruru costume just walked into the diner. But, something seemed off about it.

Then, Naoya slumped back into his seat like a sulking child. “That’s not even Miruru’s hair color,” he scoffed under his breath. Yuta barely heard it, but it answered his own question. The inaccuracy of the costume was what upset Naoya.

“How do I sign up…”

Four pairs of eyes were now staring at the grumbling Naoya. Then, the latter shot back up to his feet. In his eyes danced a fiery determination as he asked again, this time louder, “How do I sign up for that contest?!”

Yuta called for a waitress to inquire about the competition. Meanwhile, he could clearly hear all of Naoya’s grumbling.

“I’m gonna show them what Miruru really looks like!”

As the waitress walked away, Yuta responded to Naoya. “You can join the contest, but you need your own costume and–”

With his fist balled up in confidence, Naoya smirked, “No problem.”

Four pairs of eyes, widened with disbelief, looked on.

“Where are you going to get a costume at short notice,” Masaki asked.

The blonde pouted, kind of adorably. “I may have an entire costume set in my bag back at the boarding house…”

.

…

………

“YOU WHAT?”

“I have a Miruru costume in my bag! I just need to go back and get it…”

Yuta didn’t want to interject, but he knew that he had to. “The contest ends in 30 minutes, will you make it in time?”

Naoya seemed crestfallen. Now, Yuta felt bad.

The bell at the entrance suddenly chimed and they all heard a familiar voice. 

“Yo~ What’s up,” Tadao said. His eyes landed on the shaved ice servings, and he grinned. “Shaved ice, so cool!”

Masaki’s face lit up. “Tadao-san, can you maybe take Naoya on your bike so he can get his bag from the house? He needs it ASAP!”

The others were shocked by his sudden request. Tadao must have just arrived at the diner, after all. However, the man nodded and formed the shaka sign with his right hand. “No problem!”

_About 10 minutes later . . ._

Tadao and a slightly shaken Naoya finally return to the diner. The latter was clutching onto his bag tightly while mumbling something about how fast they went.

“There are still several more minutes,” Kosuke stated.

Masaki added, “Naoya, if you’re being forced to do this…”

Naoya shook his head, then declared, “I’ll do Miruru justice!” Quickly, he ran off to change in the restroom.

Masaki and Kosuke exchanged looks, but Yuta’s eyes followed Naoya’s figure as he disappeared into the hallway. He felt his face warm up, the back of his neck tingle, and a weird, nervous feeling taking over. He felt extremely silly for it, too. What exactly was causing this?

Suddenly, from across the table, Masaki gasped. His eyes pinned on somewhere behind Yuta. The brunet turned around.

It was Miruru.

No. It was… Naoya?! ‘He looks so much like her,’ Yuta immediately thought as he scanned Naoya head-to-toe. He had the wig on, the costume, the stockings, the whole ensemble, really. He wasn’t joking. Naoya even had the trademark pink scepter, which he held tenderly in his left hand. He held his free hand up in a peace sign and grinned at the others.

Masaki gaped in awe. “Woah! You really look like her! You’re gonna win the contest for sure! Right, Yuta?”

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out for about a second. In Yuta’s head, he was trying to process why exactly he couldn’t process anything, except for Naoya in a full ensemble of the magical girl character.

Finally, he collected himself. As he cleared his throat, Yuta answered, “You look very...similar to Miruru, Naoya. An almost 100% identical resemblance to her.” He nodded and gave Naoya an affirmative smile, a mask that could barely hide the chaos ensuing in his headspace. “An almost 100% chance of winning.”

“I’d say it was 100%,” Kosuke argued with a shrug.

Instinctively, Yuta defended his conclusion, “I didn’t say it was a sure win. The missing factor is that we don’t know who else joined the contest and how they looked. Regardless, I have full confidence that Naoya will win.”

“If Yuta says I can win, then I will,” Naoya exclaimed before he and Masaki sprinted to the cashier, with only a few seconds to spare, as well.

Meanwhile, Yuta felt a gaze digging into him like knives. He turned to Kosuke, who seemed to be analyzing his friend very closely.

“What,” Yuta asked.

With piercing red eyes, Kosuke stared into Yuta’s own. The boy’s lips were taut and his brows were furrowed, a sign of concentration. The look never failed to make Yuta slightly unnerved, even though he already knew that Kosuke meant no harm. “You’re hiding something,” the other finally grunted.

Yuta could feel himself on the verge of breaking into cold sweat. His friend could be very aggressive this way. “Hiding something? What makes you think that?”

“It took you too long to answer Masaki, and you’ve been silent ever since Naoya left to get his costume.”

Yuta raised a brow, trying to feign cluelessness. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kosuke. You must be imagining it.”

The other sighed, “There’s no coaxing it out of you anyway.” Then, his expression changed and his lips curved into a smile. “Who knew that Naoya actually cosplayed Miruru, huh?”

The brunet chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah, but it’s not really strange in otaku culture. Cosplay and crossplay are both welcome in the community. Magical girl characters like Miruru are even–”

“NAOYA WON!!!”

Masaki, over himself with excitement, nearly careened into the table. “The manager said Naoya’s cosplay was the best they saw all day,” he exclaimed, “She even thought that Miruru herself had come to life! Naoya won and we have free shaved ice~!”

While Masaki began his little victory dance, Yuta peered behind him, looking for Naoya. The latter was getting his photo taken by the manager. After a small internal debate with himself, Yuta decided to go and check how things were going, at least that’s what he’s telling himself. The manager had just finished when he got there.

“It was an instant win,” he said, pushing his glasses up, “Just as I predicted. Congratulations, Naoya.”

“I couldn’t bear to see anyone improperly cosplaying my Miruru! I had to bring her justice! And, I did.” Naoya brought his hands to his heart melodramatically, then shoved the scepter in his hands towards the ceiling. “I would never let anyone taint the image of my beloved Miruru!”

Feeling himself blush at the sight, Yuta quickly turned towards the waitress bringing up the large bowl of shaved ice.

The group, except for Hammer, indulged themselves in Naoya's prize, splitting it equally among themselves. By the time they had finished, it already felt a lot cooler around them. Naoya went to the restroom to change back into his normal clothes, then they started heading back to the boarding house. Tadao had gone on his bike to run more errands.

Yuta and Naoya were once again huddled underneath the turquoise Miruru umbrella. This time, Naoya wasn’t playing around with the handle keychain. The two were chatting, just small talk. They walked a lot more slowly than Masaki, Kosuke, and Hammer. 

“I cosplayed Miruru in Shonan,” Naoya crooned as he donned a dreamy expression, “Such an honor~”

Yuta’s grip shifted on the umbrella as he debated whether to say what he had on his mind right now or not. He didn’t want it to come out as weird or awkward, and he thought that he might regret it if he didn’t.

“Maybe I should have done–”

“Naoya.”

Yuta’s eyes met the other’s grey orbs, swirling stone that merged with a pool of pink. They glinted with a wistful glow. ‘Had his eyes always looked like this,’ Yuta thought.

Naoya hummed, confused. “What is it, _Matsukaze-senshu_?”

At that point, the brunet decided it was better to voice it out. “Your Miruru cosplay was… cute.”

The snow-haired boy’s lips parted slightly and the slightest tint of cherry red crept up his cheeks. He quickly turned away and muttered, “Th-Thank you.”

“And, it’s ‘Yuta’.”

Doe-eyed, Naoya looked back at Yuta.

“You can just call me ‘Yuta’. No need to be formal.”

“Okay then, Yuta.”

Masaki, who was walking up ahead, turned to call his friends, but caught them exchanging smiles. At that moment, he sensed a connection forming between them, perhaps a special kind, too.

“Told ya, Naoya,” he mumbled, smiling to himself, “You do have a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Maybe I can develop the story more, if I find the motivation. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you want to! Feedback and suggestions are appreciated <3


End file.
